Wild flower amongst roses
by blaqkpython
Summary: What happens when the new girl happens to be child-hood friend to Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori. What happens when the same girl is not the girl they remember. Is she so far deep into to darkness that there seems no hope at all? or is there?
1. Introduction

Characters:

Iris Yasei

Age: 17

Blood type: ab

Height: 160cm (5'3)

Weight: 125

Hair: purple

Eyes: grey that seems glow when angered

Bio: father is Japanese, mother was Native American. She had a very strict upbringing. You're very proud but ever since the death of your mother you became very cold and angry. Your father travels a lot due to his business. He owns a multitude of businesses involving the production and dispensing of pharmacy and medical supplies. Even though he is wealthy to the bone, he had married your mother whom was middle-class. Your grandmother loves you and practically raises you. You were closed from a lot of life by your own choice. Your grandmother finally convinced you to move from Spain to Japan since you weren't exposed enough to that culture. So now you're attending Ouran high. You have a Bengal kitten (not an actually tiger, I'm talking about the hybrid cat) named Hannibal. You have three brothers. (OLDEST TO YOUNGEST)

Inazuma (lightning) Yoshida

Age: 18

Blood type: ab

Height: 5'10'

Looks: you would seriously think you're looking at Kyoya, but he's a little paler and much gentler looking then Kyoya, plus his hair is little bit longer by an inch or two.

He is the oldest of the four and is line to take over the family business. He loves his little sister and does everything in his possible power to keep her safe. His personality is similar to Kyoya but he isn't nearly as cold as him (unless you're doing harm to his little Iris). He's very smart and loves technology.

Ame (rain) Yasei

Age: 18

Height: 5'7'

Blood type: o

Looks: dark blue layered hair. Longest part comes to shoulder with bangs that stop right above eyes. He is little tanner than Shomei, but not by much.

He's laid back, pretty calm and attempts to sleep as much during the day because he's a night life boy. Loves to go out and do whatever his little imagination can think. He loves his sister a lot also and attempts his best to get her to be livelier. He could have chosen to be in line for the business but is choosing to go on his own with some profit that will be from the business. He is the shortest of the likes music, literature, and art.

Dengen (power) Yasei

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Height: 6'0'

Looks: very dark complexion. You can tell there is Native American in him. His hair is above shoulder length and is black, dark chocolate eyes that have a faint hint of grey swirl to it. For being the youngest of the boys, he is the tallest.

His looks obviously came from the other side of the family unlike his other brothers who took after the father. He is not after the family business because he wants to serve the family. He plans to go to school to train to be an assassin/body guard and uses his little sister as practice. He's is very hyper and bubbly like Tamaki. He loves weapons and athletics

(The three youngest kids took their mothers last name which is Yasei. Inazuma took their fathers which is Yoshida)

.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat on the plane as board as humanly possible. I had no true interest in moving, especially if I was moving all the way on the other side of the world. I lived with a really great friend of mine in the Southern coast of Mississippi. Ever since my mother died I just shifted away from my family. My grandmother on dad's side actually bought a house right next door to where I was staying, so she pretty much raised me with Ashleigh. My mother, Angeni (spirit angel), died when I was nine and I am currently 16 going on 17 soon. Most girls my age would be thrilled and excited to be turning another age in another country. I was only moving because my grandmother from my father's side decided it would be in my best interest to move and become enriched with my other blood line. It was hard to say good-bye to Ashleigh. She was the only one who had any idea who knew how I felt. Leaving my friend of eight years seemed to feel almost as horrible as my mother's death. My mother was an amazing woman. Until the day she died she taught me all about the rich heritage of her people and the ancestry. Originally she wanted to give me a name of the people but instead a name of Greek. She said that in a dream while she was pregnant, all she could see was a child standing in a field of wild iris blooming everywhere. She spoke that on the night of birthing, was the same night that rare iris flowers bloomed in under the full moon. Father thought it be a wonderful name. I have three bothers all older. The youngest of the three was actually my twin, born six minutes before me.

I watched as the ocean disappeared and land could be seen. I listened to the pilot announcing our arrival in two hours. "Isn't it excited my little Iris. We are almost there." Grandmother stated. I looked over to her tiredly and only nodded. She seemed a little upset with my unenthusiastic tone but I am sure she would be fine. It was me I was afraid of. I didn't care that much for change. I thought more and more of what it would be like in Japan and it only made my head hurt. I steadily drifted off to sleep. As I slept it felt as if my body was moving on its own. I tried and tried to force myself awake, but it seemed my subconscious would not allow me to open my eyes. It felt like days before I finally woken up from what I wished to be my eternal sleep. I looked around an unfamiliar environment in a haze. My eyes finally adjusted and I noticed I was lying down on a king sized bed dressed in lavender color. I got to look around the room more and saw it was huge. There was three dressers, a vanity area, glass doors to a balcony, a computer desk, two book shelves, and in the corner near the balcony was a small chair with my violin case setting next to it. I headed over to a door to figure out where the exit was, only to find a huge closet. I mean I'm telling you I could put two king sized beds and eight dressers snuggled inside this closet with room for more. I kind of freaked and slammed the door. So not use to that. I walked to a door next to it to find it was a bathroom about the same size. Now this I could get reused to. I loved bathrooms for some reason. It was a light oak with marble layout. Hannibal could swim laps in the tub itself. I closed that door to walk to another door directly across the room from that one thinking it had to be the exit, nope. I opened it to find a small hall that lead to another door. Being the curious one I followed it to only find a studio? "What the hell!" I yelled. "Oh, Miss Yasei, there you are, you had me worried. I came to check on you and you were gone. I see you have found the studio. I hope it's to your liking." I turned to see a young maid at the door way. She seemed to be in here early to mid twenties. She was probably six feet tall, green eyes, curly red hair and kind of pale toned. I stood there for a second dumb struck trying to figure out who she was. "Oh where are my manners I am your right hand maid, if you wish you may call me…."

"What is your first name?" I interrupted. At first she seemed off by my question, but then quickly answered. "Aimi, Miss Yasei." She answered as she bowed with respect. "First off just call me Iris. Second, please don't use honorifics. I lived in a lazy tongued country so my speech is….well lazy." She simply smiled and bowed her head once again. She led me to the dining hall with no problem. She obviously knew this house like the back of her hand. We arrived to a large room with a long table that could easily sit twelve. "Ah, there is my sleeping beauty." My grandmother spoke as she stood from her chair. I bowed slightly with an uninterested expression plastered on my face. She noticed my mood had not changed much since the plane and only frowned slightly from that fact. "I hope you like your room. Miss Aimi helped me design it especially for you." She boasted, hoping to get some sort of feedback. I only nodded to show my contentment. "You will start your schooling again at a very prestigious school. Even though they don't normally take transfers so far into the season I assured the principal you would have no difficulty with catching up the rest. The school is called Ouran high; it's a perfect school for your background. Who knows, you might make lots of friends there." She stated gleefully. "I had friends where I was before." I shoot back with a hint of venom, and she obviously caught it. "You had ONE friend, Ayam…" "It's Iris, my name is Iris." I yelled as I slammed my hands on the table. I could see so much sorrow and anger in her eyes. "I'm well aware of your name, but why not use Ayame. It means the same." She spoke with hope I might agree. You see she loved my mom and had approved the marriage and names for the first three kids, but when I was born I was given a name not of father or her decent. So since my mother's death she has tried to push the name 'Ayame' onto me. "No, I don't care if we are in Japan or Mississippi or Brazil, my birth name is Iris, not Ayame, Iris!" it was very rare I spoke to my grandmother like this, but at this point my respect was steadily slipping from her. She sat down with a dark, menacing look upon her face. She was thinking. I hated it when she began to think. "You are only seventeen. You have not inherited any rights to be on your own. I AM your legal guardian. I have decided that you shall have your name legally changed." She spoke with a stern voice. A voice that was hard and cold like iced steel. Those words hit me hard like a ton of bricks. I grabbed a glass from the table and slammed it to the floor at her feet. "NEVER, if you do so I shall make the name of Yoshida look horrid. Besides, father is my legal guardian, not YOU!" I screamed at her.

"you should be grateful I agreed for you to even keep your mothers last name even though you will one day marry to a sophisticated man and take on his name." she calmly responded to my words. She sat back in the chair and observed me for a moment. Narrowing her eyes she seemed to be in thought again. She stood again and walked in front of me. "very well, how about a deal, you may keep your birth name, but you will respond to Ayame when in company of important people to me, and at any meetings or social events that involve me, agreed?" she offered and extended her hand. I stood and thought for a moment. I did not seem to be a bad agreement, but the idea of that name referencing me in any way made me sick. I give up. "Very well grandmother." I shook with her to show my contentment. She began to leave the room, but before she disappeared she looked back at me. "Oh, by the way, you need to take your medicine. Miss Aimi should have them laid on your desk with water. I shall see you tomorrow after school. Miss Aimi will escort you into town to pick up uniform and supplies. Good day, Ayame." She stated as she finally left. She said that name just to make my blood boil. I retired to my room long enough to take my medications and get fixed up to go into town. I got to look at the hideous dress for girls and was immediately disgusted by them. I had the tailor measure me for the boy's uniform. We spent three hours shopping before heading home for me to retire for the night. For tomorrow, I start my life in living hell.


	3. message for da readers

For anyone who read like the beginning nothingness of this story before i changed it, i only changed it cause i wasn't satisfied. im gonna go ahead and say "hey i dont own ouran at all, this is just for fun for me, so all the chapters i do, just keep in mind i dont own it at all! i own grandmother, Aimi, Iris, her brothers, her dad and any random person i decide to through in there. but if the characters come from the series ouran high school host club, dont own them. now that i got that out of my way, i know that the format of my ch.1 is annoying, cuz its driving me crazy but i just want ya to kno it wont stay like that with the other ch.s i just did that cuz i wanted to dabble a little bite. so as far as who will be with Iris i have yet to decide. i do know one pairing which shouldn't be a surprise tamaxhara, umm might throw ash with someone. umm if you have any person you would like to make and put in story whether to pair with someone or just to be in whether good person or villian, go ahead i like suggestions. hmm.. am i leaving anything out... oh yeah srry the ch.1 seemed dull but i wanted to give you sort of a vibe for the relationship with Iris and grandmother. i will most likey make a few more similar to that ch. for the bros and dad and anyone else i decide. ummm oh how about a poll. message me the character name and reason for why Iris should be with them so that way i have inspiration on how her character will lead up to romance. i rated this M because im unpredictiable with myself. gosh did i cover everything... sadly at this point im more less typing whats in my head... oh yeah this message is slop cuz i am lazy right now, its 10:06 pm and i dont like not sleeping so yeah. blah, wanna know something funny, see when i began writing this i was making it a nekozawa romance then i got writers block before i even began then me and my bbf allie was laying on the beach and a friend of mine who didnt kno al came up and was like, "so are yall lesbians or something?" cuz we werent exactly dressed right 4 the beach and we kind of **ACT **_**REALLY**_ close cuz its funny to wathc our bfs reaction to it cuz they aint use to it. so anywho point of the story i began rewriting it cuz of that little incident and sadly i was gonna be a Haruhixoc haha yeah i was sooo gonna go lesbo with this but then i stopped. lost interest. but im hoping maybe ill find sum1 who wants to team up and make this an awesome story wit me, or ill just take my good ole time with it. either way i refuse to rewrite for the third time. so im hoping to update at least 2-3xs a week depending on stuff. im really just ranting at this point. umm like i said **suggestions are nice**. so dont forget**i dont own ohshc****. ** please send **name/reason for iris pairing**. and dont forget **send your own character idea if you want. **and as i said before plz excuse all grammar, spelling, and story formating until at least ch. 3 or 4 then you can start riding my ass about how im doing it. although to be perfectly honest it would be a waste of typing cuz i look at ya like ya crzy unless you actually point out something that would benefit me. cuz ya know i aint forcing ya to read this ppl. well lovz yall hope to hear 4m yall.


End file.
